Vehicle operators and passengers have a nearly continuous need for storage space in a motor vehicle to hold various items such as cell phones, IDs, keys, business cards, writing pens, change for toll roads and the like. Many times, an operator or passenger will use a cup holder to hold these items.
While conveniently located, the available storage space is constrained by the size of a cup holder. Further, whenever the user needs to make use of the cup holder to hold a cup or water bottle, all items stored therein must be removed and relocated to another location such as the console bin or glovebox. This exercise can be a time consuming and frustrating endeavour when a number of items must be moved one or two at a time.
This document relates to a new and improved center console assembly and console tray that provides significant benefits and advantages to those seeking to store small items conveniently in a motor vehicle.